


你没上错车/澈宽

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

你没上错车/澈宽

1.

八点一刻。崔胜澈把车停在小区门口，给人发了条已经到达的信息，看着乘客的头像想象对方的样子。

一个澄黄的看不清正体的圆滚滚物体，点开放大了更是模糊不清。

对方回复的等我一下喔后面还跟着一颗粉色的小心心。崔胜澈大胆猜测这是个可可爱爱的年轻女孩子，头发长长的，又黑又直，说话也一定是轻声细语温温柔柔的。

这么想着，早上被装修噪音吵醒的烦躁心情稍微up了那么一点点。

崔胜澈回了一句好，便放下手机安心捣腾从出门就一直发出滋滋电流声的调频广播。

咔。

有人拉开了后座的车门。

“师傅是去门町吗？”

软软糯糯的声音有点沙哑，听着是个男生。崔胜澈头也没回地应了，“嗯。尾号是0116吗？”

“对的，师傅能稍微快一点吗？我今天第一天上班，怕待会儿堵车，迟到了就惨了。”男生一边说话一边上了车。

声音像是没睡醒，语速倒还挺快。

崔胜澈撇撇嘴，“几点到啊？”

“九点。”

“这个点儿过去挺早的，就算堵车也就多耽搁个五六分钟。最晚八点五十也能到了。”崔胜澈调转方向盘，踩下油门，“没事儿，不担心哈。”

崔胜澈看了眼车内的后视镜。男生本来正低着头小口小口咬着手里的三角饭团，却仿佛感觉到了前方投来的目光，鼓起的脸颊和崔胜澈好奇的眼神撞了个正着。

操。

也太可爱。

头像绝对是橘子，太他妈甜了吧。

“咳，”崔胜澈迅速移开视线，声音里有不易察觉的堂皇，“没……没吃早饭啊？”

“嗯，起晚了，没来得及做，就在门口超市买了饭团。”

“一个人住啊？”崔胜澈说完就想抽自己一个大耳巴子。得，要被当成怪叔叔了。

“嗯，才搬过来没多久。”男生有些意外陌生人突如其来的关心，又不知道如何拒绝，只好乖乖回答。

“那……”

♪如果 世界世界世界世界 世界世界世界世界 以世界为敌

男生被突然响起的铃声吓了一跳，反应过来是自己的手机以后赶紧道歉，“不好意思，我先接个电话。”

崔胜澈目不斜视地盯着道路，耳朵却竖得老高。

大清早打什么骚扰电话？

听着听着脸却变了色。

偷偷翻过不知道什么时候被自己静音的手机，满屏的未接来电。划到网约车车主app，订单早在十分钟前就被取消。

操，还有个投诉。

崔胜澈告诉自己要冷静。千万要冷静。小朋友还在呢。

“师傅，”夫胜宽说完一万个对不起，挂完电话已经快哭了，怯生生的活像一只颤抖的待宰小羔羊，“我是不是上错车了？”

“没有。”崔胜澈回答得飞快。

“我这单本来也是要去门町的，你手机尾号也是0116。都没错。”

“可是……可是司机师傅给我打电话说他在小区门口等我……”

夫胜宽的声音听起来更害怕了，崔胜澈觉得自己就像个十恶不赦坏事做尽还被全网通缉的大坏蛋。

“师傅……师傅你停车好不好？”

“现在没办法停车，”大坏蛋拒绝道，“你把那个取消吧。”

“啊……可是……”

“你别怕，我没有别的意思。”大坏蛋放软了声音，“现在也差不多一半路程了。附近也不好打车，你下车再折腾铁定会迟到的。”

崔胜澈的瞳仁又黑又大，眼尾微微下垂，温柔看你的时候，眼睛里像含着一汪水。夫胜宽的不安被稀释了不少。

“而且我住得离你小区不远，也在门町那边上班，送你也是顺路。”崔胜澈怕他不相信，单手从副驾的背包里翻出工作证，拧着手腕递给他看。

男生接了过来，看到上面的照片忍不住笑了出来。

操。

“诶，”崔胜澈后知后觉，悔不当初，“照片是他们抓拍的，太丑了。你别笑，喂，想着也就每天打卡用用，懒得换了。”

“没有没有，”夫胜宽把头摇成拨浪鼓，眼睛又亮又认真，“哥很帅。”

“照片也很帅。”

看着后视镜的崔胜澈手没扶稳方向盘，车子往右滑了一下。

操。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

十点整。满打满算也就才刚刚上班一小时，办公室都还没全面进入战斗状态，崔胜澈已经叹了不下十次气。

操。

洪知秀不赞成地皱着眉头警告：“办公区域请注意自己的言行。”

来接热水顺带串门的尹净汉笑着拍拍他的肩膀让他不要在意，“就让他过过嘴瘾吧，”言语之间尽是揶揄，“对象都没有，烫个卷毛还真把自己当成泰迪了。”

“谁说我没有？！”崔胜澈不服气。

“？”

不仅是同龄亲故，连躲在后排暴风进食芝士泡炒的弟弟都不由自主放下了勺子，迅速转移到前线拖了张椅子过来坐下吃瓜。

“终于？”

“什么情况？”

崔胜澈故作姿态地掩上门，转过身来把一个半小时前的奇遇一（添）五（油）一（加）十（醋）地讲了一遍。

“Hentai.”尹净汉的总结干净利落脆，李灿配合地点头。

“你这样……”洪知秀不赞成地摇头，“你这样会吓坏小朋友的。”

“？”崔胜澈面露疑惑。他可是朝着把自己渲染成一个做好事不留名的当代模范的路子在讲的啊，到底是哪里出了差错。

“可是哥，”李灿提出疑问，“他都主动提出要加你微信转账，你为什么要拒绝？”

“我怎么可能收他钱！！！”崔胜澈义愤填膺，“你把哥当成什么人了！！！”

“当成傻子。”尹净汉抱着水杯往外走，“日常疑惑，崔胜澈产品组组长的位置真的不是你们……”

他试图挑出一个没有那么直白的词，但是转眼一想，隐晦了崔组长还不一定能get到，最终果断放弃了自己苦苦经营的善良人设。

“真的不是你们施舍的吗。”

“操，”崔胜澈的拳头都要举起来，“尹净汉你别仗着给脸上了保险就无法无天，虽然我现在赔不起但是别逼我总有一天来个鱼死网破。”

唉。

尹净汉的背影都在叹气，正儿八经的恨铁不成钢。

李灿赶紧拦住就要破门而出的崔胜澈，哭丧着脸好言相劝，“净汉哥开玩笑的啦。哥可是产品组的扛把子，公司的主心骨。哥上个厕所，产品组都会没办法正常运转，一秒钟都离不开哥的。”

“知秀哥你说对不对！”

被cue到的洪知秀不赞成地抿抿嘴，保持沉默。

忙内怀念起自己几分钟前热气腾腾的泡炒来。

营养，美味，连说话也不会。

中午吃饭的时候，崔胜澈破天荒地拒绝了技术组全圆佑的外卖邀请，跟着李灿去了隔壁大学的食堂吃快餐。

“哥……你别偷偷摸摸地……瞄来瞄去，”李灿觉得自己以后不要带孩子了吧，好累，“你正大光明地找也没关系的。食堂里这么多人，你正常一点，没有人会关注到你。”

个屁。

“你说他会不会在这儿吃饭？”崔胜澈闻言猛地坐直了身子。

本就是出众的外貌，最近头发卷了卷染成棕色，衬得皮肤更白更嫩，小了好几岁。放在充斥着青春活力的大学食堂里也过分融合了，当然比起普通大学生来，还是要出众很多。

“他今天第一天上班诶，会不会根本不知道这里有对外开放的便宜食堂啊。”

已经有很多人在往这边看了，李灿甚至听到了有人不加掩饰的窃窃私语，准备过来要联系方式了。崔胜澈还在无头苍蝇般扫描周围，试图从每一双对视的眼睛里找到夫胜宽。

李灿看他也不是来真心吃饭的，三下五除二解决完自己的午饭，开始思考怎么把崔组长快点带走。

“哥你这样找比大海捞针还难，要不你用附近的人试试看吧。”

打开位置信息，点进附近的人，还特别换上了刚出炉的新鲜自拍。

噘嘴崔太公举着钓竿，眼巴巴的等到太阳下山。

这个头像太傻那个头像太非主流。

鱼没上钩，垃圾倒是钓上来不少。

问名字的问年纪的问哪个公司的问有没有对象的，居然还有问价钱的。

操。

崔胜澈真实的生气了。

全圆佑靠在办公室的门口问他车上有空位的话，带他一程。

崔胜澈戳着手机没理他。

“怎么？”全圆佑觉得好笑，“没找到对象就拿手机撒气？人小朋友有没有打开附近的人你都不知道，你找得到谁。”

崔胜澈恍然大悟，赶紧关了附近的人打开网约车车主app。

“现在正值下班高峰期，你这又是自动接单的。你凭什么觉得你有狗屎运能够踩中万分之一的几率，接到小朋友？”

“别算了，收拾收拾带我一程。我这快赶不上了。”

全圆佑先走一步去摁电梯，崔胜澈拿了背包在后面嘟囔：“怎么都知道了……”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

第二天上班的时候崔胜澈没有接单。他把车直接开到夫胜宽小区外面，守着。

崔太公目不转睛地盯着水面，呸，看着门口，但是等到快八点半连四分之一个熟悉的人影都没有出现。崔组长也不敢无故迟到，神情恹恹地一个人飙车去了公司。

操。

看着打卡机器面板上显示的9:01，崔胜澈喘着粗气无话可说。

到楼下的时候其实时间还绰绰有余，进电梯之前却被个阴阳怪气的男生给拦住。崔胜澈不想在公共场合惹事，虽然没印象这人是谁，但看他五官周正的也算是中上，即使是眼神飘来飘去的像有什么问题，也还是和和善善地跟人打着太极。奇怪的却是左躲右闪地也没能甩开。

更奇怪的是，那人抓着他的手臂不说，还若有似无地捏了几下。

崔胜澈的鸡皮疙瘩立刻全员集结。

“怎么不通过人家的好友申请呢？”男生靠过来，没了骨头似的，“人家昨天等了一晚上呢。”

崔胜澈被恶心到了。

用力甩开黏着他手臂的恶心玩意儿，转身跑进了楼梯间，蹬蹬蹬蹬地直接上楼不等电梯了。

尹净汉抱着保温杯来接热水泡养颜花茶，“谁让你打开附近的人。”

“灿尼啊。”崔胜澈接的顺口，“诶，怎么又都知道了……”

“我不是在问你好吗。”尹净汉忍住翻白眼的冲动，“不过你怎么突然转了性？”

“嗯？”

“我意思是说你怎么突然喜欢上……”尹净汉斟酌着要不要把“只见过一面”加上，想了想对方过往的情感经历，还是省略了这个形容词，“男生的？上个月不还嚷嚷着合作方的对接姐姐好可爱你好喜欢，而且知道人有男友以后难过得中午鸡腿都少吃了一只。”

“他啊，”崔胜澈好像没有听到销售组组长的吐槽一样，反而露出一个有点不太好意思的笑容，纯情得像是第一次暗恋，“人好又可爱，还夸我帅。”

尹净汉果断决定离开这个粉红之地。

半分钟后，一个名为“csc not here”的讨论组悄悄炸开了锅。

Spring is coming.

李灿的手机疯了一样的振动，崔胜澈停下手上的工作安排，让弟弟先回信息。李灿翻过手机瞄了一眼又很快把屏幕反扣回去，“没事，英语学习互助小组的信息，不着急的，”他换上一个乖巧无比的笑容，“哥你继续讲。”

技术组的办公室地广人稀，视野开阔，空气清新，长桌和沙发的摆放都很适合……

点外卖来吃。

崔胜澈自发地从小冰箱里拿出两听可乐，递了一罐给全圆佑。

“你最近是不是在研究破解密码？”

全圆佑从餐盒里拿出自己的筷子，咔嚓，掰成两根，“嗯。”

“那你能不能帮我破解一个手机号码，尾数是0116？”

全圆佑从餐盒里拿出崔胜澈的筷子，咔嚓，掰成两段，“滚。”

全圆佑虽然拒绝给他提供技术上的帮助，但还是给他了一个操作性相对比较高的方案。下班的时候避开高峰时段，跟着公交路线开慢一点，说不定能碰上。

没想到还真让他给蒙对了。

崔胜澈主动加了半个小时的班，刚从停车场出来，就远远地看见夫胜宽在人行道上一个人踢踢踏踏地走。

他把车拐进辅道慢悠悠坠在小朋友的后面，想着怎么开口。这一跟就是……好几米。

后面的车受不了他这么磨磨蹭蹭，按了好几下喇叭提醒他。

好了，他也不用想该怎么开口了，夫胜宽听着喇叭声自己先回过了头。

崔胜澈赶紧降下车窗，对着外面喊：“喂————”

喊完觉得不太礼貌，又换了个称呼：“嘿————”

夫胜宽朝着声音的方向看过来，崔胜澈立马踩了油门往前冲了小段距离露出自己的脸和牙。

“叫我吗？”小朋友呆呆地指着自己，直愣愣地看着崔胜澈。

好——可——爱——

崔胜澈疯狂点头，“嗯嗯嗯嗯。”

“啊……”夫胜宽看了他好几秒，耳根都漫上一层红色快要滴下血珠来。像是终于想起对方是谁的夫胜宽捏着衣角走上前，轻轻地叫了一声胜澈哥。

操。

崔胜澈第一次觉得自己名字真他妈好听。

“哥找我有事吗？”

崔胜澈下意识就要摇头，脸转过一半被他生硬地又转了回来，“跟我回家吧。”

“？”

“不是，我的意思是我们一起回家。”

“？”

“不是，我是说我送你回家。”

小朋友笑得很拘谨，拒绝得也很有礼貌，“不用麻烦啦，我自己赶公交车也很方便。谢谢哥。”

“不可以！”看着他转身崔胜澈就慌了，“不是，也不是不可以。但是现在公交车上多挤呀，又热，还得倒腾中转一趟。反正也顺路，而且你吧……”

“我？”夫胜宽果然乖乖看了过来。

“你你你你你你你……”崔胜澈从结结巴巴到口不择言也只花了不过两秒钟，“你东西落我车上了！”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

夫胜宽架不住崔胜澈的热情还是上了车。

“我有东西落在哥的车上了吗？”

“不是，是我的东西落在车上了。我昨天找了一晚上都没找到，就想问问你有没有看到。”

“什么东西？我今天换了背包，等我回家找找看。”

我的心。

呕。崔胜澈被自己的脑内小剧场给恶心到了。

表情相当扭曲，夫胜宽担心地问他怎么了，崔胜澈摇摇头说没事，中午吃撑了到现在还没消化完。

“啊那……”小朋友从自己包里翻出一个小药瓶，扒着椅背凑过来，清甜的气味将他环绕，“哥要健胃消食片吗？”

太贴心了吧。

崔胜澈含泪接过小小圆圆的可爱药片，嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼了两下咽进胃里。本来中午就没怎么填饱的肚子现在更是不知满足地抗议了起来。

崔组长被自己咕咕的声音闹了个大红脸，抬眼却发现后视镜里夫胜宽的脸比之前还要红。

“是太热了吗？”他赶紧把前后窗子都升上去，“我这就把空调打开。”

“没……没关系。”夫胜宽捏住刚刚被不小心碰到的指尖。

好烫啊。

“谢谢哥。”他小声地补充道。

车上太安静了，崔胜澈想说点什么又不知道怎么开口。

晃神的时候有辆车子从后面超上来，转向灯也不打在他前面刷地一下突然变了道，吓得他一个激灵急踩了刹车。

哔哔————

崔胜澈气不打一处来，手掌直接拍在喇叭上。

操——你——大……

又赶紧噤了声。

后视镜里小朋友迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，“嗯？”

鼻音听着像是刚醒，崔胜澈从快车道变道到慢车道，“没事，再睡会儿吧。”

“不，不睡了。”小朋友拍拍自己的脸，坐直了身体，“不好意思啊哥，刚刚睡着了，应该和哥聊天的。”

“没事没事，”崔胜澈还抽空向着后座摆摆手，“行车途中请勿与驾驶员交谈嘛。”

话刚落地，崔胜澈就想把自己舌头咬掉。

小朋友闻言乐呵呵地笑出声音。

倒不算是个太差的开场白。崔胜澈咧开嘴也笑起来。

夫胜宽意外的善谈。

小朋友对新的环境有天生的好奇，每一个细枝末节里都藏着无尽的惊喜。他叽叽喳喳地分享着对方没有参与的这三十四个小时里的新鲜见闻，讲到激动的地方还会手舞足蹈，像个真正的小朋友。

每件平凡小事都被撒上了一层薄薄的糖霜，纯粹又甜蜜，鲜活又有趣。

崔胜澈感受着车内的震动，被他的情绪感染，忍不住笑又忍不住想要逗他。他一乐，小朋友就会有些害羞地停下来，水汪汪的眼睛瞪起人来毫无杀伤力，嘟嘟囔囔的埋怨跟撒娇也没有什么区别。

崔胜澈笑得更加开心。

“不过哥到底是把什么东西落在后座啦？我回家好好找一下。”夫胜宽在下车前又把兜了几个圈儿的话题带回了起点线。

“没关系啦，也不重要。”崔胜澈顾左右而言他，“对面那家炸鸡很棒，胜宽有吃过吗？”

他装作一副超级自然的样子，声音细微的颤抖却出卖了他。小朋友自我介绍的时候他就想念出这个名字，却一直没找到合适的机会。

能叫出名字就是好的开始。崔胜澈默默给自己打气。胜宽。夫胜宽。

名字都这么可爱。崔胜澈在心底放烟花。

不过后座的男生完全没有在意。他又追问了一次，异常认真。崔胜澈看起来很大度也很无所谓，夫胜宽却不想让对方认为自己是个喜欢占小便宜的人，甚至是有小偷小摸习惯的人。

“是个……”崔胜澈绞尽脑汁，“是个U盘……吧？”

小心翼翼的语气仿佛征求领导的意见。

“什么样子的？”夫胜宽的眼睛都在放光，积极追问细节，“大的小的什么颜色？是有很重要的文件吗？”

“小……小的吧，”崔胜澈靠边停了车，脑子也顺带停了下来，“就是最普通的那种。也……也没有什么重要的资料……吧，就不是特别……也不是特别急。啊——没有关系的啦。”

“好的我知道了！哥你放心，我一定会找到的！！！”

握紧拳头热血又可爱的小朋友，谁能拒绝呢。

“嗯，”崔胜澈的笑不是笑，“那就拜托胜宽了。”

崔失主在车门被关上的瞬间从角色扮演里清醒过来，他叫住了小朋友终于反守为攻。

加个微信理所当然，追踪进度也方便联系。

万万没想到小朋友拒绝得干脆利落，崔胜澈伸出去的手臂僵在半空好不尴尬。

更让他没有想到的是——

“我今天回去一定好好找到U盘然后明天早上还给哥，”夫胜宽倒退着走，一步一挥手，“八点一刻，还是这个位置！”

“明天见！”

小朋友比他更直接地定了下次见面的时间。

等到那个蹦蹦跳跳的背影越来越远变成小黑点儿然后根本看不见，崔胜澈才收回手趴在方向盘上低低地笑，“明天见。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.

夫胜宽拒绝加崔胜澈微信好友的原因是？

嘟咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟咕——

他不敢。

昨天早上是他先兴致冲冲地主动提出加人没错，嘴上坚持转账不想欠人人情，其实更多的是想要认识对方的私心。虽然未果，但夫胜宽并不是这么小气的人。

对方递来的工作证无疑是示好的象征，自己顺着台阶拾级而上却碰了壁。

好吧，夫胜宽承认自己有一点点怀恨在心。

不然也不会装作完全没认出来的样子，看他吃瘪，然后在心里偷偷地乐。

但是这都不重要。

关键是夫胜宽在朋友圈把崔胜澈大骂了一顿。小朋友出师不利，表错情太过丢脸，发泄埋怨的时候自然会有点言过其实。

哪里知道隔天又再见面，夫胜宽聊得开心早忘了之前自己骂过他。到了临别的当口，夫胜宽这才想起来罪证还没销毁。

设置一下也不是不可以。但是夫胜宽不想让他看到自己的朋友圈，也不想让他看不到自己的朋友圈。

反正来日方长，遍地都是机会。

夫胜宽没有找到崔胜澈的U盘。

真能找到也算得上是世界第十一大奇迹。

他不太确定崔胜澈是真的落了个U盘，还是胡乱找了个再见面的借口，毕竟前言不搭后语的表现完全经不起推敲。虽然他并不讨厌。一点都不讨厌。

小朋友在空手套白羊和直接放人鸽子之间摇摆不定，之后换了衣服去附近的商场打算买个新的还给他。

品牌不知道，形状不知道，颜色不知道，连内存大小都不知道。夫胜宽看着满墙的U盘犯了难。

要大众，要小巧，那是黑色或者红色，盖子还是旋转？

可是好普通啊，这些通通都配不上他。

回去的路上经过炸鸡店，夫胜宽记着崔胜澈的推荐，犹豫了一下走进去点了小份带走。

酥脆的炸衣裹着充沛的汁水，鸡肉入口又甜又嫩。

夫胜宽咬住鸡块自拍，调整角度刻意露出外带盒上的商标。加上滤镜配了字发到朋友圈。

明天，明天他应该就能看到了吧。他这样想。

可是明天没有想象中来的那么容易。

崔胜澈在小区门口等到九点，夫胜宽也没有出现。他不相信小朋友是言而无信的人。

崔组长连续迟到晚退了三天，夫胜宽失联了三天。

说失联其实很可笑，因为崔胜澈从始至终都没有他的联系方式过。

熟识的拼车乘客发来讯息问他能不能接送，他抱歉着说自己最近忙得要死，然后在周六的清晨把车停在夫胜宽的小区门口。什么也不做的耗上一整天，魔怔了似的天都黑了才回家。

全圆佑打电话来找他打游戏，他也提不起劲，频繁失误，掉线也不管。

全圆佑在网线的另一头生了气，“你大爷的，就算是失恋也不至于吧。”

“失恋个屁，”崔胜澈摘了耳机，抓住被子的一角蒙住了头，“还没开始呢。”

这个世界总是easy come easy go，崔胜澈赖在床上睡了一整天，周一上班的时候神清气爽。

“今天早上搭我车那个妹子，绝了，真的绝了。”他用手在自己身上比划出一个特别夸张的曲线，“脸也赞。就是看着有点凶，不爱笑也不爱说话。”

崔胜澈咂吧咂吧嘴，遗憾的不行。

洪知秀不赞成地皱紧眉头，想说什么被尹净汉给拦住了。

前台姐姐刚好来敲门，让崔胜澈派个壮丁去领一下快递，箱子太重她搬不动。崔组长大手一挥，李灿便跟着姐姐出了门。

产品组最近对接的货品五花八门，各式各样的新奇玩意儿不少。尹净汉等着尝鲜就没走，一边在讨论组分析崔胜澈的桃花运，一边和被研究本人斗嘴。

李灿哼哧哼哧抱着个箱子回来，“大发，哥你什么时候偷偷找的才洲的供货商，也不提前告诉我们一声。这一箱橘子可重死我了。”

“没有啊，”崔胜澈接过箱子放在地上，“这个月有才洲橘子要上线吗我怎么没接到通知？”

“你看，公司地址，你的大名，电话还是公司对外的号码。”李灿一行一行地指给他看，“看，物品这一栏，才洲橘子。”

“寄件人呢？”崔胜澈好像突然花了眼，视线变得模糊不清，“寄件人是谁？”

“我看看，哇，”李灿发出一声感叹，“居然有人姓夫诶，好神奇。”

“哥，寄件人写的是夫胜宽。”

“哥认识吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

夫胜宽妈妈做大扫除的时候没注意脚下，从半人高的梯子上摔下来伤了腿。碰巧热心邻居提着黑猪肉来串门，唤了几声无人应答，要离开的时候又分明听到了隐隐约约的呼救。邻居当即叫了自家男人从院墙翻进去查看，这才送她及时去了医院。

所幸没有大碍，定时换药在家静养就好。

爸爸在外地刚接了项目赶不回来，大姐要照顾公公婆婆还要带小孩分身乏术，夫胜宽和二姐商量以后决定轮流回家照顾妈妈。请假，收拾行李，连夜买下第二天最早的班次，约好了去车站的车。

一切安排妥当，夫胜宽在电话里跟大姐再次确认妈妈的伤势，“需要我带什么回来吗？补药？贴剂？妈妈有什么想吃的吗？”

“来不及也没关系，我可以拜托朋友买了寄过来。”夫胜宽记下姐姐要的东西，准备结束通话之前听到一声叹息，他顿了顿，“不要太担心了，医生也说没什么问题啊。明天我就回来了。”

“嗯嗯，下午就能到。没关系的，”他拒绝了姐姐要到车站接他的提议，“公交线路变化现在也很容易查到的，不用担心。接我太浪费时间了，姐姐还要负责晚饭呢。好久没吃到姐姐做的嫩豆腐汤了，记得豆腐要买那个漂亮姐姐家的，还要少放一点辣。”

电话那头大概是姐姐在教训他，夫胜宽撇撇嘴嘟囔着“是是是”，但又很快皱着鼻子笑起来耍赖，“不管不管，你忘了怎么做就去问妈妈。没有嫩豆腐汤的话，你世界第一可爱的亲弟弟可是会超级难过的噢。”

上一次回才洲还是毕业前的那个寒假的，前一份打工结束和实习课程开始中间有五天左右的空隙，夫胜宽抓住机会给自己放了个假回了趟家。

算起来又有半年多的时间没有见过妈妈。通话是雷打不动的每周一次，有什么新鲜有趣的事情也会第一时间发去图片和文字进行分享。可是网络通讯再发达，视频和语音也没有办法复制粘贴出一个完整的人来。

偶有几根银白的发丝没能藏好自己的身体，越来越深刻的皱纹变得更加肆无忌惮。妈妈惊讶小儿子的突然出现，慌慌张张撑起身体要拿薄毯遮住石膏，被夫胜宽上前一步拉住了手。

妈妈和记忆中没有什么差别，却又好像哪里都不一样了。

“怎么突然回家也不告诉妈妈一声。”

夫胜宽不说话，只是笑。

吃完晚饭，刚回家的小儿子主动承担起收拾桌子清洗碗筷的工作。姐姐还没打趣完他终于懂事，就接到电话催她回去，说孩子哭着闹着没见到她不肯睡觉。

夫胜宽把她送到门口，姐姐露出抱歉的神情来。嘴唇抿了抿，还没开口就忍不住哽咽了一下。夫胜宽抢先一步上前直接抱住了她，“有我在呢。”

还没等姐姐感动几秒，他又立刻像是小孩子一般自告奋勇地说明天会起一个大早去买菜，兴致勃勃的样子让姐姐忍不住捏着拳头就要锤他。夫胜宽抱着脑袋笑嘻嘻窜来窜去地躲开，气得姐姐叉着腰停下来看他独自表演，才乖乖跑回来轻轻推着姐姐让她快回去。

送完姐姐，夫胜宽从自己房间抱了床被子出来，去妈妈的房间打地铺。房间里空余的位置并不算宽裕，他蜷着双腿侧卧在角落，妈妈看着他缩成小小一团的样子忍俊不禁。

“胜宽回房间睡吧，干净的床单被子都在右边那个柜子的最上层，要你自己铺一下咯。今天很辛苦了吧，妈妈一个人也可以的。”

“不可以，”夫胜宽的声音又低又糯，沉沉的落在地板上，瓮声瓮气像是撒娇的小孩，“我小时候生病的时候妈妈不是也守了一整夜吗。我一点也不辛苦，都是车子在呜呜呜地跑，它们比较累一点。我不累。”

“我要看着妈妈睡觉，”他理所当然地霸道起来，“妈妈晚安。”

信誓旦旦要早起的鸟儿是被太阳给晒醒的。

背过身去躲避阳光结果一头撞在墙上，砰的一声把妈妈吓了一大跳。夫胜宽迷迷糊糊地坐起来眼睛都睁不开，头发乱糟糟的像是筑了巢。妈妈叫他几声都没有反应，干脆拿了枕头扔过去。

梆——正中靶心。

夫胜宽机械地转身面对着床，吧唧吧唧嘴，虚着眼睛醒了过来。

帮助妈妈洗漱，在妈妈的指导下做了简易的早、按时间来算的话大概叫午餐更合适，收拾了一下自己的行李，终于在天黑之前出了门。

妈妈给的地图清楚明了，是怕小儿子迷路特意标注的在附近的综合市场。菜色繁多，品种齐全，且不说生鲜蔬果，连生活日化到旅游纪念小商品都一应俱全。

夫胜宽在纪念品商店里玩的不亦乐乎。捏着一个橘子吊饰问老板多少钱。

报价让他惊讶，急忙换上方言证明自己本地人的身份，让老板不要诓他。老板笑呵呵地掀开橘子皮的一角，露出一个小小的USB接口，有些得意地介绍，“你就不懂了吧，这可是个U盘呢。”

夫胜宽乐不可支，笑着付了钱。一路上都对这个圆乎乎的小物件爱不释手。

提着菜走到家门口，才突然想起什么似的哎呀了一声。放下手里的东西就往市场跑。

气喘吁吁地再一次出现在纪念品商店，夫胜宽撑着膝盖抬头问老板，“可以帮我寄一箱橘子吗？”

手里的小橘子也晃晃悠悠地在空中滴溜溜地转，“还有这个U盘也一起。可以吗？”

周一轮到姐姐接小侄女放学，姐姐干脆带着孩子在妈妈家吃了饭再一同回家。

圆滚滚奶乎乎的小孩子深得夫胜宽的宠爱，他带着小侄女在妈妈的石膏上画了许多可可爱爱的小图案，还认认真真地写满了“早日康复”、“赶快好起来”诸如此类的祝福。

夫胜宽把小侄女圈在怀里，两个小朋友都很满意自己的作品，开开心心地对着镜头自拍，努力地把石膏也框进画面里去。

大一点的小朋友挑出最好看的那张，编辑完了正要发到朋友圈，被一个陌生来电打断了动作。

“请问，是夫胜宽吗？”

比想象中更熟悉的声音让他意外却终于如释重负。

“我是崔胜澈。”


	7. Chapter 7

7.

崔胜澈其实很紧张。真的。

虽然夫胜宽那边确实也听不出他声音的颤抖，可这头捏着座机手柄的手是实打实地在哆嗦。一会儿五指攥得紧紧的几乎能听到塑料在哀嚎，一会儿又摇摇晃晃的任由手柄掉出一大半，像极了人类手中永远夹不稳的那条虾滑。

洪知秀不赞成地皱紧眉头，计算着从崔组长手底下拯救被损公有财物的可能性有多大。

而李灿则在旁边张大了嘴疯狂地做口型，问——正——事——

求求你了讲点正事好吗。

李灿主动留下来加班可不是为了听他哥这充满感情但是毫无意义的通篇废话的。

可是崔组长像咨询旅游中介一般事无巨细地从天气到特产把不该问的都问了个遍，连才洲橘子的水分口感甜度都能叭叭地反馈五分钟。

正——事——啊——大哥，联系供货商这种小事我来做就可以了。

李灿终于明白了侦查工作被留给自己的意义，销售组组长和技术组哥哥临走之前同情的眼神又是什么爱的真谛。

敢情这俩哥哥根本没指望崔胜澈能干出什么正事来。

弟弟在这边不停腹诽着没良心的哥哥和没胆子的哥哥，那边崔胜澈就已经应了一句“好”然后喜滋滋地“拜拜”挂电话了。

“好什么好，拜什么拜。”李灿不开心。

崔胜澈还沉浸在近似于失而复得的喜悦中无法自拔，不明白也不是很在意为何可可爱爱的水獭弟弟突然变种成了一只河豚。

气鼓鼓的河豚弟弟叉着腰恨哥不成器，“说好的给他点颜色看看给他点脾气受受呢？”

“说好了呀，”崔胜澈答非所问，“胜宽说要去帮姐姐做晚餐，待会儿微信聊。”

“说好什么了？不是不给你号码吗？”河豚弟弟就要爆炸。

“胜宽说了，就是这个手机号码，”崔胜澈把小心翼翼揭下来的快递信息单仔仔细细叠好装进口袋，“胜宽让我加他。”

行。

李灿自动闭麦。他伸长了手从箱子里捞了只橘子打算剥了泄愤，哪知道被眼疾手快的崔胜澈一巴掌给拍掉。

通红的手背昭示着哥哥从没胆子到没良心的进阶成果，还没等李灿委屈控诉，崔胜澈先恶人告起状来，“是胜宽寄给我的橘子诶。”

重音你懂。

行。

跟你的橘子过一辈子去吧。

拜拜了您嘞。

李灿果断拉着一脸不赞成的洪知秀往外走，单方面提前结束加班。

把姐姐和小侄女送到巷子口，把妈妈扶到床上安顿好，夫胜宽这才有时间一个人坐下来。摸出手机查看信息，通讯录上有一个明晃晃的小红点儿。

s.coups 接受  
我是产品崔胜澈

夫胜宽愣了一下，捂住嘴巴差点在客厅笑出了声。

< 夫小可爱 . . .

18:16  
我是产品崔胜澈

18:16  
以上是打招呼的内容

21:16  
你已添加了夫小可爱，现在可以开始聊天了。

我是实习夫胜宽  
kkk

？？？？？  
操

"s.coups"撤回了一条消息

崔胜澈第一次嫌弃起自己被全圆佑锻炼出的手速来。

想解释是自己没注意到申请时自动被填入的招呼内容，又觉得解释了就显得自己申请好友时特别的迫不及待。虽然是事实没错，但崔胜澈不愿意这么早就承认。

于是崔胜澈顺着实习的“话题”问他突然回家会不会有影响，夫胜宽趴在沙发上一个键一个键地戳着屏幕回答他主管人很好已经请好假所以没关系。

不知道崔胜澈是想说些什么，光“对方正在输入...”都快输入了一分多钟，夫胜宽盯着屏幕渐渐产生了困意，切换到别的app逛了一圈回来也没等到下文。

[ 哥现在方便语音吗？]

崔胜澈看着自己添添减减到最后什么也不剩的对话框，挫败地回了个“嗯嗯”。

[ 那等我一下 ]

夫胜宽从沙发上坐起来，走到妈妈的房间轻手轻脚地推开了门。妈妈还没有睡，架着一副老光镜在暖黄的灯光下看书。听到响动抬起头，看向自己的小儿子，“怎么啦？”

“妈妈，主管说我的工作也可以在家远程完成的，他刚刚说现在有时间可以指导我一下，”耳根的艳红染到了脸蛋上，夫胜宽咬住下唇一副为难的样子，“只是可能会做到很晚。”

“那很好啊，”妈妈噙着笑看他却也没打算拆穿，“主管肯花时间教你，你就要更加努力地去学。妈妈一个人没问题的，你帮妈妈把拐杖拿过来一点。”

“好。”

夫胜宽走回自己房间就落了锁，想了想觉得没有必要，又把门拧开再轻轻合上。房间有点闷，心跳好像有点快，他用手扇了扇风，脸上的热度没有降低反而又向上窜着蔓延到额头。掀起厚重的帘布开了窗，风从薄薄的窗纱吹进来，荡起了涟漪。

他躺在自己的床上，抬头就能看到月亮。

崔胜澈隐在阳台躺椅的影子里，手边的玻璃杯中盛了酒，剔透的液体没过半只被切开的橘子。

夫胜宽讲起自己爽约的原因，讲起那个让他担惊受怕的晚上，讲起自己没来得及跟他道歉，讲起家乡短短半年却翻天覆地的变化，讲起那个意外发现的橘子U盘。然后小心翼翼地问他喜不喜欢。

崔胜澈在这边止不住地点头，意识到对方根本看不见，才又笑自己太傻，转而放柔了声音告诉小朋友他很喜欢。

小朋友笑得开心，声音酥酥麻麻的，让人耳根发烫，心也发痒。

“抱歉抱歉，”小朋友忍不住打了个哈欠，看了通话时间才发现已经聊得太久，“一点了诶，哥明天还要早起上班呢，快去睡觉吧。”

“胜宽。”崔胜澈唤了他的名字就再次陷入沉默。

不敢问他什么时候回来，也不敢问他什么时候能再见面。

崔胜澈捏着只剩一口的酒杯转来转去，最后轻声道了晚安。


End file.
